


The Road to Ice Cream Is Paved With... Bullies?

by TheOnlySPL



Series: 9-1-1 High School AU [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: High School AU. Chimney's been bullied before, but it's never ended quite like this.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Road to Ice Cream Is Paved With... Bullies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



> Hey all, it's been about 87 years since I last wrote anything, so please be gentle. I reblogged the 3 sentence AU meme on tumblr and was asked for Madney Highschool AU by MaddieandChimney. This is the result... and yeah, no I totally failed to make it 3 sentences. Can be read alone, but also as a sequel to _"Crushed"_ which I wrote some time ago!

“Those guys are such jerks,” Maddie said, leaning down to help Howie pick up his school-things that had been thrown and stomped on.

Howie kept his head ducked down, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ as he retrieved his belongings from Maddie’s soft, perfect hands.

"Buck and I were gonna get some ice cream on the way home, why don’t you join us?”

He looked up, then, straight into her sparkling brown eyes. His breath hitched for a moment, and he was pretty sure this was some sort of crazy dream, because he actually managed to respond!

“I’d like that,” Howie said, giddy as a child on a sugar rush.

“All right then,” Maddie said, rising to her feet, “let’s go get the sweaty idiot and hit the road.”

Howie practically bounced as he rose to follow her. How such a horrible experience could end with an actual conversation and an almost date with the hottest girl in school was beyond his comprehension. But he really didn’t need to understand it, he was just glad the world -- _Maddie_ \-- was smiling at him for once.


End file.
